Detective Conan Fanfic Final: Ran Mouri's case at Malaysia Part 1
by taneugene934
Summary: This story I chose was from Shinichiwolfe. so i'll make his stories continue as their future cases is seperable before marriage. Ever since I knew now that his story is true. so this story is about Ran who is on the case to track down the red lion clans. While Shinichi is in Italy to help Ran track the re lion down before it's too late.
Detective Conan Fanfic the Final : Ran Mouri's Future Special Mystery case at Malaysia Part 1

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Detectvie Conan 2016((C)

(When the day has come after the School days are over for Shinichi and Ran. After Shinichi was back to normal by the antidote that Habara gave him. And Always never leave each other out of the sight.)

(Ran was relief of having Shinichi back together at last from Black Organization.)

(Ran still never forget about Conan who keeps the company so long and Ran is still on the date with Shinichi after what have happen.)

(By now that Shinichiwolfe has created the novel of All truth revealed,it's time for me to give him the special fanfic that will amaze his wonders.)

(The story goes when Shinichi and Ran Are graduated from the high school 2 yrs ago.)

(After they have passed their exams with flying colours.)

Ran(looks Happily at Shinichi): Shinichi, i have to tell you something.

Shinichi: Yes?

Ran: I got the first diploma to the new College of Osaka. and i've got an Important future case about the heist in Malaysia from the Osaka Police agency. I've read the news about the new criminal from Indonesia who are about to escape to Malaysia  
and start to make a mayhem soon.

Shinichi: You're not going to leave me here,Are you?

Ran: I'm sorry,Shinichi. i must go to Osaka to study first before i could get a job at the Osaka police Agency. After all, i won't feel lonely when i come back and see you.

Shinichi: Oh. Well Anyway,i got an improtant case from the Tokyo Metropolitan police about the Crime spree in Rome.

Ran: That far?

Shinichi: Only from Italy.

Ran: I see. I've never been to Rome before with you. but we'll go there for the second time if we have a chance.

Shinichi: Your father have given me the case about the gang that is still on large. the gang society are the Notorious Red Lion is around in Rome.I bet that somebody has started the crime in Rome.

Ran: That's awful. Well so do he or she in Indonesia. but i won't tell you unless it is solve.

Shinichi: Me too.

Ran: Look on the bright side,Shinichi. At least we could reunite together so we could get married in the future.

Shinichi: When?

Ran: Sorry,Shinichi. I won't tell you the year. But i promise that i won't forget about the Marriage to marry you. I'll just see if my mission is complete in Malaysia.

Shinichi: Okay.

Ran: Shinichi. I still love you very much after you told me the truth about you who are Conan. But you don't have to worry about me. I'll never die in the mission as long as i will be alright.

Shinichi: Thank you,Ran.

Ran: I hope you'll be alright,Shinichi. As long as you're alright in Rome. I'll be very happy to see you again in the future.

Shinichi: Me too.

Ran: Good luck on your future mission in Rome and the new study in Tokyo College.

Shinichi: You too in Osaka,Ran.

Ran: Thanks.

Shinichi: Take care of yourself in i'll see you again soon.

Ran: You too,Shinichi. And thanks for the wonderful date we did. It was wonderful.

(Ran and Shinichi hugged each other and seperate apart for the new future studies before reunited.)

I hope we could get married soon.

Shinichi: Me too.

Ran: Promise to get me a new ring or something. I'll call you when i got something what i want.

Shinichi: Okay.

(In the Future,2022 AD After their graduations and their finish on the college. They finally became young adults and the special Detectives in their age 28. Ran was on her first improtant Mystery job in Malaysia.)

(In Osaka Police.)

Ran(talks to the chief): I won't let the crooks take down Malaysia,Sir.

Chief Daitsu: Good Luck in Penang.

Ran: Thanks,Chief.

(In Penang International Airport,Ran has arrived to see her new chief Adbum who is waiting for her at the  
checkpoint departure.)

Chief Adbum: Welcome to Penang,Malaysia,Ran.

Ran: How lovely it was that i'm on my first case to must be Chief Adbum from Penang Police  
Squadron,right?

Chief Adban: Yes i am.

Ran: And where is my new Partner?

Chief Adban: (Points at the little Boy in Conan Edogawa Image with the special police ability.) He's right here.

Ran(Surprise): That's my partner?

Boy: Actually,i'm no ordinary boy. I've got the ability from the Karate Junior Academy and the  
told me i got the mighty kick.

Ran: You have?

Boy: Yeah. And besides, Football is my favorite game.

Ran: So do i. Shinichi always gives himself a nice hardest kick on the ball. So good that he won the 5th tourament  
against Burmese Football team At Singapore stadium long time ago.

Boy: Who's Shinichi?

Ran: He's my handsome boyfriend that i ever met when i was a child. I promised him that I'll be married with Shinichi. What's your name?

Boy: My name is Chin Shua from Georgetown. I'm a Chinese Malaysian who got the job from the police after school  
.

Ran: Cool.

Chief Adbam: (Clearing his throat) Sorry to interuppt,guys. But you got a first job to do.

Ran: Oh! Right.

(In the Crime scene at Kek Lok Si temple. a 23 Yr old Artist named John Hanswell was found dead at the 2nd level  
of Kek Lok Si.)

Oh my god,What happen?!

Chief Adbum: We found the crime scene about John Hanswell. a 23 yr old artist from Chicago who was Stabbed by  
someone with a very sharp Keris and stole 400,000 Ringgit from his bag. they even drop the Hair clip on the floor  
5 ft to him after someone killed him. we dunno who he or she is. but we better bring this corpse to the Mortuary  
and investigate.

Ran: But,Chief. Should we just Investigate here first before we could bring it to the Police Mortuary?

Chief Adbum: I already told them to bring all the evidence to the headquarters.

Ran: And the prints?

Chief Adbum(comtemplative): I'm not so sure about it.

(Ran looks around to find the print. until she found a black hand print which was on the pillar of Kuan Yin Pavilion.)

(she walks to the pillar with the prints, and use the cotton pick to take one of the prints.)

(she looks at the pick with the prints.)

Ran: Looks like somebody have dirty their hands with an ink.

Chief Adbum(walks to Ran): you found the print?

Ran: yeah.

(In the Kuan yin pavilion.)

Another one in the inside pavilion.

(but then, Ran saw the Keris which is underneath the altar table.)

And Look at this.(she wears the gloves and take the keris out of the altar table.)This must be the keris that somebody use it to kill him. but why would somebody hidden the keris underneath the table?

Chin Shua: Maybe they try to hide their evidence so that nobody will know who killed John Hanswell.

Ran: You think?

(In the Penang Police Headquarters.)

Okay. we got the Print from the pillar,the keris from the underneath Altar and we got the full body of John Hanswell with his spolied artwork. Now all we need to do is to solve the mysterie about the death of John.

Chin Shua: As long as we find and match the print. i bet that we'll find the culprit.

Ran: And put them away for good.

Chief Adban: Alright,Ran. it's time for you to book a room at the hotel. I'll see you tomorrow once the print is match.

Ran: you think we could track them down after we found the print?

Chief Adban:i hope so.

Ran(face to Shin Shua): Come on,Chin. i better take you home.

Chin Shua: After my school,i'll be back to see you to find the culprit.

Ran: Sure.

(In Rome,Shinichi Kudo is at the Outside Airport where his new friends and the new chief approach him on time.)

Shinichi: It's nice to meet you all for my first time.

Ravalio: Graci,Shinichi. By the way,My name is Ravalio. and these are my friends. Granolio,Danvichi,Galoria,Pozzolini and Stromoliti. We're the Teen Police team from the Italian Police force.

Chief: Allow me to introduce myself,Shinichi. My name is Chief Azvanlini. and welcome to Rome,Italy.

Shinichi: How do you do?

Chief Azvanlini: We're always happier to invite you on your first assignment trip to track down the Red first.

(At the Hotel Caesar.)

Manager : Welcome to Hotel . My name is Naganzi,the Manager of Hotel Caesar and these are my employee.

Maid Dallas: Howdy.

Waitress Dalorio: Welcome.

Waiter Wallanini: Nice to meet you,Shinichi.

Cleaner Rooni: Pleasure at your service.

Manager Naganzi: You see,Shinichi. We've worked for every generations of the hotel Caesar which begins in the  
12th century.

Shinchi(surprise): WOW! That far?!

Manager Naganzi:Yeah. Do you want to watch about the history of Hotel Caesar?

Shinichi: Would i? Sure!

(But then, the mean rich tourist from London name Mr McMartis pushed Shinichi of his way.)

Mr McMartis: Out of my way,Lousy Detective. Nobody blocks Mr McMartis,the greatest king of all Casino  
and gets Away with it.

Shinichi(stands up): Exucse me. but you don't have to be rude. i'm Shinichi Kudoh from Japan. i'm the most famous  
Detective who solves every kind of Mystery after Black Organization is out.

Mr McMartis: Really? I've never seen you on TV in My life. the only thing i remember is playing some Slots for  
loots. i've won every casino scores in the world. Paris,Monte Carlo,Las Vegas of Nevada,Turkey,and Cambodia.

Shinichi: I'm not allow to i really hate Casino to Gamble.

Mr McMartis: And what makes you think you really Hate Casino?

Shinichi: I'm not going to make my parents and my girlfried Ran Miserable by gambling a lot. only you do.  
besides,i'm good at solving good cases.

Mr McMartis: Good Luck for that. if you need it.(he walks away.) Come on,Son.

(the little boy name Jack McMartis who appear from the car and ran to his father.)

Jack: Coming,Daddy.

Shinichi(looks at the boy who has got the image of Ai Haibara in Male.): Did i just see a kid that looks like Haibara.

Granolio: What do you Mean?

Shinichi: Well,ever since i was in the shell of a 7 yr old boy. i met her for the first time when i'm on the case and now she's finally return to her adult form to work in her new job as a doctor. But i never seen such a same child as habara  
before.

Granolio: What are you talking about?

(After the History of the Hotel Caesar,Shinichi explain to her(Granolio) in his room.)

Shinichi: So you see,that why Shiho has to avoid being killed by Gin and the black organization,in order to defeat  
Gin in Justice. and Now,Shiho has finally return to live in her new life.

Granolio: Oh! i get it.

(the door knocks as they heard. Shinichi came to the door and answer.)

Shinichi: I'll get it.?(he opens the door and answer.)Yes?

Dukio: Hello,Shinichi. Guess What? i've finally got my own new 3d Art blog which increases my rate. you should  
visit my blog called .com. all the people of Europe loves my work so much. you've really got  
to visit. By the way,My name is Dukio Dutsch. I'm from Berlin. and it's for the first time that i've ever met the great detective like you and i'll be very grateful to serve you.

Shinichi: Hold did you know my name?

Dukio: I've got the website from the police called Detective Shinichi the greatest. it's from Japan. i know all about your caes which was solved by you. and i really love it.

Shinichi: Okay?

Dukio: And it's beacuse you're still a detective. I want you to sign my autograph pad before you could go on a website.

(he showed Shinichi the empty Autograph book.)

Please sign it for me.

Shinichi: Okay.(he takes out the marker and sign his signature on the he ran back to his room.)

Dukio: Thank you!

Shinichi(sigh): he's such a crazy fan of me. But oh well.

(In the Bella Bataviani restaurant of Hotel Caesar.)

Wow! (He looks all of the beautiful buffet.) I've never seen such a beautiful feas tin my life. this is so cool!

Manager Naganzi: We have 10 chefs who created the feast. so please,Enjoy.

Shinichi: Gee. Thanks!

(during his meals, his belly is full after he finished 10 plates of buffet food.)

Boy,I'm stuffed. that was delicious.

Manager Naganzi: Thanks,Shinichi. it was an excellent pleasure to serve the detective.

(but then, a Red hair girl from Venice named Hollianchi came to Shinichi.)

Hollianchi: Hi,Shinichi.

Shinichi(looks at Hollianchi.): Oh,Hello. Who are you?

Hollianchi: I'm the Police Espionage of Italian Police Squadron,Hollianchi. and i'm grateful to see you for the first time.

Shinichi: Okay? what brings you here to Rome?

Hollianchi: Well...

(Suddenly, They hear a scream came from the outside restaurant.)

Shinichi: Trouble!

(At the outside restaurant,Mr McMartis was dead by Poison and Jack is crying.)

(Shinichi is Shocked by McMartis is has poisoned Mr McMartis.)

(He takes McMartis glass of apple wine and smell.)

It's Poison! Somebody has put poison in his wine!

To Be Continued

Part 1 Coming soon.


End file.
